


Again?

by i_forgot_my_samich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slice of Life, Word Count 800-900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_forgot_my_samich/pseuds/i_forgot_my_samich
Summary: Late-night talks and a healthy dose of old men being sentimental.
Relationships: Finland & Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Again?

The snow fell softly outside the cabin, clouding view any further than the treeline that shielded the cabin from the road. Inside, staring dully out at the world, was a young man with light blonde hair and strange purple eyes. He sighed now and again, his face more melancholy than anything else.

“Fin?” Came a voice from behind the man. He turned around to be greeted by the looming figure of the Nation of Sweden. He was clutching two mugs, and when the other accepted one, he sat down next to him. 

“Beautiful, right?” Sweden commented although he was watching the other man more than the snow.

“Maybe, but we've both been through far too much to really appreciate its beauty anymore.” the man said, sipping his drink, ”Why do you mention it? You aren't even the biggest fan of the cold!”

Sweden shrugged loosely. 

“Think it's nice to look at.” Finland let out a quick breathy laugh but drowned it in his drink.

“I'd say practically any other season is nicer to look at.” Sweden raised an eyebrow at the other and Finland continued. “I mean, really! Spring has flowers and lovely sunrises, and that's when Mr. France sends us all those yummy chocolates, and summer is warm and the air is nice, but there's also disease in the summer so I guess if you didn't like summer that'd be understandable.” Finland took a breath now to sip his drink once more.

“And then there's Autumn, which has the beautiful leaves and lots of food! Plus there's also the sunsets, and those are always pretty.” Finland looked to the other. “Are you even listening?”

Sweden, who had been staring at Fin's eyes and, in fact, not been listening to what was being said, nodded dumbly, feeling very bad. 

“Well, what do you think?” Finland said.

“I think-” Sweden started, before pausing as Finland's dog jumped onto his lap. Finland tittered and reached out to pat the snowy-white head of the animal where it curled on Sweden. Said man smiled, which doesn't describe it. He lifted the sides of his mouth by a fraction of a centimeter, before continuing.

“I think I'm happiest in whatever season it is.” Finland chuckled and gazed at him over his mug.

“I’ll call bullshit on that, Mr. Sweden. You hate getting sunburnt.”

“The sun is the menace, not the seasons,” Sweden replied confusedly, which only caused the Finn to laugh harder.

“Ha- oh Mr. Sweden-haha- I think the sun is trying to tell you something!”

“Like what?”

“Like-” Finland paused to wipe a tear from his eyes before continuing, “Like that you need to get out more often.” Sweden, ever the introvert, said nothing. Finland looked a little put-out but did not falter his smile. Internally, as we all know, the Swede was a mess.

_ ‘I think I'm happiest in whatever season it is’ you idiot, you're only happy when Fin is around because he is better than the warmth and the cold because he is him and his smile is brighter than the sun and- _

“Mr. Sweden?” Finland looked to his friend, concerned, “Are you okay?” Sweden looked at the Fin, whose eyes reflected the light of the overhead kitchen light behind him, his cheeks slightly red from laughter, and his lips soft and warm, like they always were.

_ I wonder what they taste like- _

Sweden smiled again, Finland moving closer, slowly as an attempt to avoid waking Hanatamago.

“Do you remember when I kissed you?” Sweden said, looking down at this drink and the dog.

“Oh, god-yes I do-why do you bring up that? That was really dangerous and really awkward you know-” Finland rambled, a notable blush on his face. “It was summer, wasn't it? Yes, it must have been because that was before Russia but after Prussia, and it was at the end of your midsummer festival and I don't remember if it was you and me or me only or anyone else but we went drinking and, well.” Finland did not elaborate.

“Should I have apologized?” Sweden asked. Finland's head snapped upwards.

“What? Well, I guess at the time you should have because that was out of the blue and you really should have asked beforehand but now it’s a bit too late to apologize for something so trivial.” Finland looked remorsefully at the other, still stroking the dog. Sweden's face was impassive.

“Ah, okay.” Sweden didn't say much else and Finland dropped the subject.

“Why did you ask?” he asked later, as he was washing the mugs, Sweden resting against the counter by the sink.

“Saw Denmark kissing some poor woman the other day.” Finland chuckled.

“Of course he was.” Silence fell over the house before Sweden moved off to get ready for bed. Finland, who finished cleaning the kitchen, locked the door with a soft click and looked out the window one final time at the snow before pulling the curtains closed.

Finland walked towards his room and changed into soft pajamas before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, he emerged from the room and quietly tiptoed down the hallway past the swede's room to his own. 

The door shut behind him and Sweden, laying on top of his bed, hands in his hair, staring dimly at the ceiling wondering:

_ Would you let me do it again? _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw bois it's Thursday and I had nothing better I wanted to do so I wrote this, I hope u like it. Honestly, I read through this once and I barely checked to make sure that it made sense so if this is complete trash, that's why. 
> 
> Anyways, I have a long story I'm working on about the nations finding the Hetalia show and I want input on whether or not to upload it because it's a trope-y fic but it was so much fun to write and I want to share it.
> 
> So thoughts?


End file.
